


The Conversation

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Hey Arnold
Genre: Spiritual, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold has found an old Bible. His interest is piqued as he reads more and more. At a local church he meets new friends who encourage him in his request for answers. OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my head not too long ago. so I hope you all like it. If you liked 'Archie's Judgment Day Dream,' you might want to check out my fictionpress account to see others. Scripture taken from Proverbs, chapter 5:10. Enjoy!

Late that night, Arnold was up late since he was trying to finish his small pile of homework. Now in high school, Arnold had more work to do than he did when he was a nine – year – old fourth grader, but he did pretty well. Before falling asleep once he turned the light out, he stayed awake a bit longer, even if he was tired. He looked around his room. It hadn't changed much recently. He had no ideas to change the room around a bit anytime soon.

It wasn't his idea of refurnishing his bedroom but one of the tenants in the boarding house thought it needed some work. Today it looked exactly the way it was when it was first refurnished. In the past five years or so, it didn't change much since the refreshed look came around. Arnold seemed to think the room was happy with the new look:

His bed was a bigger size than before. His new bed came with a new mattress, blankets, pillows, sheets and bed frame.

His dresser drawer was also new but it was able to hold more than his old one. This new one held: underwear, winter clothes, fancy clothes or outings, you name it. His new desk was bigger than his old one. He also had a CD player, radio and clock as well.

Lately, he'd been busy reading the Bible. Of course, he really wasn't a religious person, but somebody he talked to recently thought if he tried reading the Bible, his life would probably change. He didn't see any life changing in himself yet. He was like several people who would switch around in the Bible and not read straight through. He'd borrowed that person's Bible. It was a Holy Bible version. Tonight he was reading Proverbs. This is what he read:

So, my friend, listen closely;

Don't treat my words casually.

Keep your distance from such a woman;

absolutely stay out of her neighborhood.

You don't want to squander your wonderful life,

Why should you allow strangers to take advantage of you?

Why be exploited by those who care nothing for you?

He didn't want to tell his best friend, Gerald about his starting to get into the Bible. Not just Gerald alone, if his other classmates would probably make fun and laugh at him once they found out. He'd kept this quiet to himself about the Bible in the past month or so. This is why he didn't want anyone to know he was doing this just yet.

He'd been reading the Bible without anyone in the boarding house to know about this, so he'd find the right time to read the Bible without anyone, Grandpa and Grandma included to know, but it did make him wonder if any of them found out about it yet, but he'd work on it later.

While reading Proverbs chapter five, verse ten, he thought he heard a little voice. He looked out of the window. Nothing. He heard it another time. Looked out the window again – still nothing.

"Who are you and I can't see you," Arnold said to the little voice.

"Arnold, nobody can see me, and you are the only one who can listen to me in this boarding house of yours. Your reading the Word has made me smile in the past month. I thought you would be interested in being baptized," He told Arnold.

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"I am God. I am who I am. You read about me in the Word. So are you up to be baptized?"

"Let me think about it some more. I'll let you know."

"I think you are missing something," He said.

"What's that?"

"If you do decide to become baptized, you should find a church. You can start by attending one of the Baptist churches of your choice and that will help you come up with a better idea."

"Okay, Father. I will let You know when I start."

"I will find out for myself when I really do see you're following my orders."

With that, the little voice was gone. This really did scare Arnold after having his first conversation with the Father. He still wanted to keep this a secret a little bit longer. He spoke to his friend the next day. His friend recommended he try the John Baptist Church of Hillwood. Arnold had the church's name and how many services and times so he'd check it out this upcoming weekend. He hoped it was a good recommendation. He wouldn't know until he went for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Late that night, Arnold was up late since he was trying to finish his small pile of homework. Now in high school, Arnold had more work to do than he did when he was a nine – year – old fourth grader, but he did pretty well. Before falling asleep once he turned the light out, he stayed awake a bit longer, even if he was tired. He looked around his room. It hadn't changed much recently. He had no ideas to change the room around a bit anytime soon.

It wasn't his idea of refurnishing his bedroom but one of the tenants in the boarding house thought it needed some work. Today it looked exactly the way it was when it was first refurnished. In the past five years or so, it didn't change much since the refreshed look came around. Arnold seemed to think the room was happy with the new look:

His bed was a bigger size than before. His new bed came with a new mattress, blankets, pillows, sheets and bed frame.

His dresser drawer was also new but it was able to hold more than his old one. This new one held: underwear, winter clothes, fancy clothes for outings, you name it. His new desk was bigger than his old one. He also had a CD player, radio and clock as well.

Lately, he'd been busy reading the Bible. Of course, he really wasn't a religious person, but somebody he talked to recently thought if he tried reading the Bible, his life would probably change. He didn't see any life changing in himself yet. He was like several people who would switch around in the Bible and not read straight through. He'd borrowed that person's Bible. It was a Holy Bible version. Tonight he was reading Proverbs. This is what he read:

So, my friend, listen closely;

Don't treat my words casually.

Keep your distance from such a woman;

absolutely stay out of her neighborhood.

You don't want to squander your wonderful life,

Why should you allow strangers to take advantage of you?

Why be exploited by those who care nothing for you?

He didn't want to tell his best friend, Gerald about his starting to get into the Bible. Not just Gerald alone, if his other classmates would probably make fun and laugh at him once they found out. He'd kept this quiet to himself about the Bible in the past month or so. This is why he didn't want anyone to know he was doing this just yet.

He'd been reading the Bible without anyone in the boarding house to know about this, so he'd find the right time to read the Bible without anyone, Grandpa and Grandma included to know, but it did make him wonder if any of them found out about it yet, but he'd work on it later.

While reading Proverbs chapter five, verse ten, he thought he heard a little voice. He looked out of the window. Nothing. He heard it another time. Looked out the window again – still nothing.

"Who are you and I can't see you," Arnold said to the little voice.

"Arnold, nobody can see me, and you are the only one who can listen to me in this boarding house of yours. Your reading the Word has made me smile in the past month. I thought you would be interested in being baptized," He told Arnold.

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"I am God. I am who I am. You read about me in the Word. So are you up to be baptized?"

"Let me think about it some more. I'll let you know."

"I think you are missing something," He said.

"What's that?"

"If you do decide to become baptized, you should find a church. You can start by attending one of the Baptist churches of your choice and that will help you come up with a better idea."

"Okay, Father. I will let You know when I start."

"I will find out for myself when I really do see you're following my orders."

With that, the little voice was gone. This really did scare Arnold after having his first conversation with the Father. He still wanted to keep this a secret a little bit longer. He spoke to his friend the next day. His friend recommended he try the John Baptist Church of Hillwood. Arnold had the church's name and how many services and times so he'd check it out this upcoming weekend. He hoped it was a good recommendation. He wouldn't know until he went for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day that Monday afternoon at lunch, Gerald, who was Arnold’s best friend, did notice there was a change in his friend. Gerald couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Before he started to say something, he saw Arnold closed his eyes and said a short prayer. Gerald heard the prayer, which was: 

“I sit here before my food, Lord, let the rest of today go well. And please watch over my mother, father, Grandma and Grandpa, the boarding house tenants, my cousin Arnie, and my classmates. I appreciate Your honest. Amen.”

That’s when Geral spoke up as he saw Arnold’s eyes open. Helga and the rest of the class were watching as well. 

“Are you feeling all right, Arnold? You’re acting strange all morning.”

“I was? What was I doing?”

Rhonda joined in the latest conversation.

“I think you’re right, Gerald. He isn’t the same Arnold we know.”

Helga and the others nodded in agreement.

“By the way, Arnold, I received a telephone call last night from a woman named Laura. Who is she and how did she get my number?”

Helga started to scratch her chin before making a statement. Even she could see the changes in Arnold.

“Are you crazy, football head? Prayer is for people who believe in God.”

“Rhonda, did you ever figure out this Laura woman after you two said anything?” Sid asked.

“I still can’t quite put my finger on it. She sounded young to me. By the way she spoke, I figured right away she sounded somewhat a bit older from us.”

“Okay. Laura was a woman I just met yesterday. I mentioned you to her, Rhonda. She’s got the same interest in fashion like yourself.”

“For a woman I haven’t met in person, she might be my type of friend. Did she look rich to you, Arnold?” Rhonda asked.

“No, but she did say she liked fashion.”

“Does she wear expensive outfits like I do?”

“It doesn’t look like it,” he answered.

“So, football head, why were you on your knees at your desk this morning? Looking for a lost penny?” Helga asked.

“No. I’ll explain all of this later what I’ve been doing.”

Harold ate a few large bites of his sack lunch, which was an egg sandwich, potato chips, muffins, and cookies. He preferred on buying milk instead of bringing a water bottle from home. Then he burped. 

“Excuse me.”

“You sure have been acting awful strange in the past month, Arnoild. Eugene found a certain type of book in your locker Friday last week,” Stinky said.

“What type of book was it, Eugene?” Phoebe asked.

“It wasn’t a textbook or anything, but it was an old book. It had a ribbon inside.”

“A ribbon as in a bookmark? This doesn’t make sense at all,” Helga said.

“Tell us what kind of book it is, Eugene,” Harold said with interest.

“Okay. It was titled ‘The Holy Bible.’”

“Are you crazy, Arnold? That’s the type of book religious people read,” Rhonda said.

“I’d love to explain today, but now isn’t the right time to tell the story. You’ll all hear about it another time.”

“So that’s why you were acting strange a couple minutes ago?” Geral asked as they saw Arnold nod.

“Wow. What made you decided to do this, football head?” Helga asked.

“What about this so – called fashion Laura? Where does she fit in?” Rhonda asked.

“Laura is part of the story, Rhonda, but I’m not quite ready to let this secret out yet. When I’m ready, I’ll let you know.”

The bell rang ten minutes later and everyone went their separate ways. He heard that voice again.

“Just ignore your friends’ comments about the new you, Arnold. Right now, you can concentrate more on your new relationship with me. We’ll talk later,” He said.

It made Arnold wonder if anyone heard the Lord Almighty.


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Arnold and Gerald walked home together.

“You okay, man? You’ve been acting strange in the past month. You’ve been hiding something from me I don’t know about.”

“I know, Gerald. I’m just waiting for the right time to spill the beans.”

“You’re saying your grandparents don’t know this either?”

“Right. Grandma and Grandpa will know sooner or later. I made a new friend or two over the weekend.”

“Is that Laura person Rhonda mentioned that friend?”

Arnold nodded.

“We just met Sunday, so I really don’t know her very well.”

“Where did you meet her?” Gerald asked.

“That answer will come later.”

“You’re really something,” Gerald said.

Arnold said nothing more. Gerald was staying over for supper since he and Arnold planned to do homework together.

That night at supper, Arnold was acting reilgious and he suggested the boarding tenants and Gerald join him in prayer.

“Shortman, we don’t pray at suppertime. That’s for religious people,” Grandpa said.

“I know, Grandpa, but I wanted to do something different for a change.”

Oscar looked at Arnold before everyone closed their eyes for grace.

“Are you sure you’re feeling all right, Arnold?” Oscar asked.

He didn’t notice Arnold’s change in religion, either until today.

“Yes, I am all right,” Arnold answered.

“Can’t we skip this part and start the meal? I do agree with Oscar you’re acting awfully strange about this whole religion thing,” Gerald said.

Arnold didn’t answer. He watched as the boarding tenants and his grandparents and friend closed their eyes.

“Father, we thank You for this delicious meal Grandma made. We are blessed to have the boarding house and friends and family.We hope to have You with us in near future for problems. Thank You for letting Gerald stay for supper. Please pray for Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Mr. Simmons and the rest of PS 118. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”

“That was sweet, Shortman. Now we can eat!” Grandpa said.

Everyone began passing the meal around. Gerald kept giving Arnold a strange look. Arnold was used to the look since he’d seen it a dozen times in the past. When everyone finished eating several minutes later, Grandma and Suzy took the dirty dishes and washed them in the kitchen. Then Gerald followed Arnold up to his bedroom.

“Where’s that book we heard about earlier today from Eugene?” Gerald asked once Arnold closed the door behind them.

“Not so loud, Gerald. Why do you want to see a Bible for?”

“Just wanted to double – check for proof.”

Arnold shook his head as he opened his backpack and took out his friend’s copy of the Holy Bible.

“You must be out of your mind. Are you sure you’re not sick or anything?” Gerald asked.

“Do I sound like it? Of course not, Gerald. Keep this between us for now until I’m ready to tell the others.”

“What’s that secret?”

“I’m going to give this back to a friend this Friday. I’ll look for my own copy.”

The song he’d heard yesterday at Church popped up in his head. He hummed a few lyrics. Gerald could tell Arnold wasn’t his normal self. He shook his head as he watched Arnold handed him the Bible.

“This is so nuts, man!” Gerald said as he opened the book.

Arnold didn’t say anything as Gerald flipped through the Bible. 

“Proverbs, Isisah, Exodus, Tmothy 1 and 2, Judges, Psalm, Song of Songs, Ruth. Dang, there’s a lot in here nobody understands.”

Arnold knew it was so true what his friend just said.

“It’s good practice for somebody to be interested in starting a relationship with the Creator if you’re not religious,” Arnold said.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those,” Gerald said.

“I still can’t tell you that yet, Gerald. It’s a good thought you had there. Maybe you might want to give it a shot.”

“My parents don’t own any type of Bibles in my house. They just aren’t interested, that’s all. I don’t want to act funny around my family if I ever did try that.”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind one day.”

“No thank you, Arnold. My mind’s made up.”

The two best friends studied for a hour or so. When Gerald stood up to get ready to leave, he gave a stretch or two. Arnold walked his best friend downstairs to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gerald said as Arnold opened the door for him.

“See ya,” Arnold said as Gerald walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I am using 'The Message' translation for this fic. It's what I use, but if you have different versions, you can still follow along and enjoy this late update!

Sunday arrived. Arnold came to John Baptist Church about ten minutes early. He wanted to get a good seat. There were several people there today, but a lot of them looked like they were members of the Church. Arnold took a seat in the third row in one of the pews. Before taking a seat, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to his left and saw Laura standing there.

“Hi, Arnold,” Laura greeted him.

“Hi, Laura,” Arnold returned as the two shook hands.

He did notice Laura was holding a Bible. Of course, Arnold did bring his borrowed Bible. Sometime this week or so, he’d return this Bible back to his friend. He planned to thank his friend for letting him borrow it and mentioned he recently started going to church. That really would make his friend happy, and of course, the Lord was watching. The worship team started to gather on the stage. Everyone was still talking. Arnold saw Pastor Wayne and the two waved.

Arnold glanced at the bullinten. He saw a prayer list, upcoming events, travel schedule, etc. He didn’t notice that the bullentien said Pastor Wayne was starting a new series. Laura once again sat by Arnold like she did last week. The two and the Church family and their guests finally started to clap their hands when the worship team began to play. They didn’t start singing quite yet, but Wayne stood up to say a quick prayer.

“We’re glad to see you again on this beautiful Sunday morning. If you’re a guest today, take a copy of the red slips in the seat before you so we can connect with you. Let’s say a quick prayer.

“Father, we thank You for for inviting us to Your House. It is a beautiful House. Please look after those that are going through hard times, such as divorce, marriage, friendship break – ups, depressed, recovering from surgery, the orphans, the homeless, and those who have no place to go after a house burned to ashes.

“Also thank You for bringing new faces to Your House, and who decided to make another visit. In the book of Job, Job prayed to You when times got rough, but it didn’t stop him from receiving comments from You. When Job suffered, he didn’t keep his feelings to himself. He went immediately to You and prayed You were there for Job when he needed You the most. In chapter two, verse ten says not once did he sin and did not say anything to You. We also pray for those who have lost their jobs, struggling to pay their taxes, mortgage for their homes, pay rent to the landlord. Also goes for those who are losing their eyesight, those who use dogs to guide them. In Your Name, Amen.”

After Wayne had said the prayer, everyone said Amen along with him. After everyone said Amen, Wayne mentioned they were doing a series in the book of Romans.

“This series is about Romans Road. Today we will start off with Romans chapter three, verse twenty – three. Maybe this series will help you decide if you want to have a closer relationship with God,” Wayne began.

“If you open up Romans chapter three and enter verse twenty – three, you will follow along to what He has to say about having a close relationship with Him. Romans chapter three verse twenty – three says: But now that you’ve found you don’t have to listen to sin to tell you what to do, and have discovered the delight of listening to God telling you, what a surprise! A whole, healed, put – together life right now, with more and more of life on the way! Work hard for sin your whole life and your pension is death. But God’s gift is real life, delivered by Jesus, our Master.”

While reading that verse, Wayne and the entire congregation heard yawning. Wayne didn’t seem to appreciate that. He hoped everyone would enjoy his first sermon and series but he’d have to wait and see how the rest of the hour turns out. Wayne hadn’t been to the John Baptist Church for very long enough to know the church family. He had graduated from Bible college about eight months ago and this church had voted on him to be their new pastor. The pastor before him had died in the past two months from heart failure so this is why Wayne came into the scene. Wayne was never given much detail about the previous pastor, whose name was David Conway, but he was told about David’s health was bad towards the end with many hospital visits and all that.

“Like I said, this is a series on Romans Road. The only thing we must do is respond to God’s call,” Pastor Wayne began.

Then he continued on.

“But how? How do I become a Christian? Receiving God’s gift of salvation is not complicated. The response to God’s call is explained in these simple steps found in God’s Word:  
(1) Admit you are a sinner and turn away from your sin. 

“Here’s what Acts chapter 3 verse 19 says:

”Now it’s time to change your ways! Turn to face God so he can wipe away your sins, pour out showers of blessing to refresh you, and send you the Messiah he prepared for you namely, Jesus. For the time being he must remain out of sight in heaven until everything is restored to order again just the way God, through the preaching of his holy prophets of old, said it would be. Moses, for instance, said, ‘Your God will raise up for you a prophet just like me from your family. Listen to every word he speaks to you. Every last living soul who refuses to listen to that prophet will be wiped out from the people.

“If you are a first – time believer to Christ, welcome aboard. He will be happy He has let some new faces to follow Him as a follower. Please raise your hands if you are a first – time believer,” Pastor Wayne said.

He watched as Arnold, Laura, and a few other people raise their hands.

“Eight people. Congratulations to those who are thinking of accepting Jesus into their lives. Isn’t it wonderful we must be faithful in order to be a follower in Christ? I’ve been a follower of Christ for sixteen years. I tried not to sin since He never did, but we know it’s not easy to be sin free. It could take a challenge, but He wants us to have sins so we can learn from our mistakes. But we are not possible like the Lord Himself is. We make things impossible and He makes it possible. Just about everything is simple for Christ. Christ is the One we go to when things go wrong. He takes care of us when we are in need when times go bad.

“To start beliving Christ, you need to start hearing His voice in order to have prayers and conversations. We can have our conversations with the Lord without being in a church. We can conversate with Him at any time and any place. He expects hearing from us at all times even if we’re busy and haven’t thought of trying to get in contact with Him.There have been times I have not kept in contact with the Lord. There have been a few times I did not keep in contact with Jesus Christ for almost three months. I had homework to do, study for tests, you name it. I found out all this schoolwork took up too much of my time not to have one minute or one hour to be alone with God.

“Before I decided to be a minister, He already knew what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life. He and I had a conversation one Saturday night in August some years ago before I started attending Bible school. All of us have a calling from the Lord on what our mission will be for the future. It took me quite a while to figure out I was going to be a pastor at the John Baptist Church here in Hillwood. A couple years before I knew about heading off to Bible school, I was baptized. I had been baptized for about four times in my whole lifetime. I thought it made sense if I kept renewing my faith, my sins and past mistakes would vanish. Was I wrong.

“Before we let the worship team start playing, there are a few announcements. John Baptist Church is working on a Bible study with the Cross of the Nazarene Church. We are still working out details for that. If you are a new believer in Christ, you might want to think about becoming a member of this church in order to help out in the activities and join us in the community. For now you do not need to be a member to parpacitate in any of our church activities but we still would appreciate it if you decide to. We could use more help around the church and the community. On Wednesday evenings, we will do a question and answer to the sermons I discuss every Sunday. That will be around six – thirty to eight – thirty. You can also be a guest to attend these services on Wednesday. As far as I’ve been told, the pastor who was here before me didn’t do this sort of thing, so it’s new. Now let’s close the service.

“Father, we thank You for lifting up the John Baptist Church of Hillwood when times became rough. For almost a year now, the Church has lost their pastor and is in Heaven with You. Please look after Pastor Conway and his family in the future. Also please watch over the depressed and the sick who couldn’t make it to church today. Also help those who are on missionary around the world. We can’t do things on our own and we depend on You whenever we need Your help. Thank You for helping me do my first sermon after graduating from Bible college. You are a great leader. You are the Lord of Lords and King of Kings. We appreciate everything you do for us. In Your Name, Amen.”

That’s when Wayne took his seat. The worship team began playing “Just A Closer Walk With Thee.”

Just a closer walk with Thee,  
Grant it, Jesus, is my plea.  
Daily walking close to Thee,  
Let it be, dear Lord, let it be.

I am weak, but Thou art strong  
Jesus, keep me from all wrong.  
I'll be satisfied as long  
As I walk let me walk close to Thee

In this world of toil and snares,  
If I falter, Lord, who cares?  
Who but Thee my burden shares?  
None but Thee, oh Lord, none but Thee.

When my feeble life is o'er  
Time for me will be more no more  
Guide me gently, safely o'er  
To Thy kingdom shore to Thy shore

When my weary life is o'er  
Pain and suff'ring are no more.  
Who will lead me safely o'er  
Canaan's shore,  
That sweet Canaan's shore.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that week, Arnold returned the Bible to his friend. She wasn’t home, so he left it with her roommate. She lived near the subway, so you would have to take a bus to get to her apartment building. Arnold saw a dark red – haired woman in her late forties open the door after he knocked.

“Yes, young man? Anything I can do?” she asked.

Arnold asked if Danielle was home.

“I’m sorry. Danielle had to go into town for the evening. She said something about a Bible study.”

“Tell her I’m sorry I missed her but I wanted to give back this to her.”

The woman looked like she was more of a roommate than a relative, he thought to himself.

Later that evening, the telephone rang at the boarding house. Arnold heard one of the tenants answer. It was Ernie who answered and hollered to Arnold to come down and take the call. Arnold walked down the stairs to the hall phone. Ernie left.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Arnold. I heard you stopped by my apartment earlier today,” Danielle said.

“Yes, I did. I was just returning the Bible. I found one here at my place.”

“What did you think?” Danielle asked.

“I thought it was interesting. I started going to church. I’ve made a friend there.”

“That’s great, Arnold! What church is that? The Cross of Jesus the Nazarene?”

“No. It’s John Baptist.”

“I know where it is. I’ve heard Pastor Larsen was supposed to be a great pastor.”

“Do you go there?” Arnold asked with curiosity.

“No, I don’t, but I wish I did. I’m a member at the Nazarene.”

“Oh.”

While on the subject, Arnold asked her if she’d ever been to the Baptist.

“No, I’m afraid not but I do know a few people who go there. What’s it like?”

“It’s like any other church, but this is the only one I’ve attended so far,” he said.

“I understand. You’re a new believer, so it’ll take time for you to learn more about Christ. Let’s get together some time and we can do a Bible Study or something.”

“I’ve never heard of Bible Study. Do you think the Baptist does that sort of thing?”

“I’m sure they do. They have guests at Bible Study here at Nazarene all the time, so you can join whenever you want. How many times you been to the Baptist?”

“Twice so far. I don’t mind it, but Pastor Larsen said there were new faces when I first started going.”

“That’s great to hear, Arnold! Have you met those faces?”

“No. I met this one girl who reminds me of a classmate of mine, but she said she was just visiting in Hillwood.”

“Oh. I guess she didn’t want to miss out on church while she’s away.”

“You could be right,” Arnold agreed.

“I’ve got to go now. I’ve got some Bible reading to do. Come join Bible Study sometime. I can introduce you to some of the church members.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks for letting me borrow the Word.”

“No problem. Have you started hearing His voice yet?”

“Yes, about two or three times now.”

“Wonderful! See you!” she said and they were now disconnected.

Arnold thought he’d try going to the Nazarene for Bible Study, but he figured he’d wait and see, but he decided to stick with the Baptist for a while longer so he could hear Pastor Wayne speak more often. If he didn’t do Bible Study, that was okay too. He would ask around if the John Baptist Church did that sort of thing. He figured they probably did. Then he headed back upstairs to his bedroom. He was going to turn in for the night.

Before going up the stairs to his bedroom, he said good – night to his family in the boarding house. They wished him good – night as well.


	7. Chapter 7

After he returned the Bible to his friend, Arnold grabbed out his grandmother’s Bible. He never really thought that Grandma Pookie would have a Bible hidden in the boarding house without anyone knowing about it. He did see the Bible was aging but it looked to him he would never think of having a Bible around the boarding house. He’d ask Grandma and Grandpa about it, but since it was several years ago Grandma kept secret about it.

So Arnold picked up the Bible from the closet. He wondered why Grandma Pookie had said nothing about a Bible in the boarding house. Grandma was nowhere around the house, so he decided to go to Grandpa Phil instead. Grandpa was sitting in his favorite chair, watching some television. The television had a game show on it. Arnold wasn’t so sure what kind of game show it was, but he didn’t seem too interested or seem to care and he didn’t bother asking.

“Grandpa?” he spoke up.

Grandpa turned around and saw Arnold.

“Yes, Shortman?” 

“I found this upstairs. Do you know anything about it?”

“What type of book is that?” Phil asked, squinting a little.

 

“A Bible. I saw it belonged to Grandma.”

“I have no idea. I’ve never seen a book like this before. Since when did you get into religion, Shortman?”

“Since last month. It looked like this book had not been touched for over fifty years,” Arnold said truthfully.

“Let me see that book.”

Arnold handed it over. Phil opened the leather book. The ribbon was marked in the book of 1 Thealonians.

“This book must be thrown into the dump, Shortman. Its age is really worn out. You can ask around and see if Grandma remembers anything about this.”

“Okay. I thought you knew about it.”

Arnold watched as Phil shook his head.

“I don’t think I’d want to do that without Grandma knowing it was thrown away.”

“I know you are right, Shortman, but I think it’s time to throw it away and let it retire.”

“I think it still has some use left, Grandpa. I’ll hold on to it.”

Phil said nothing else and went back to the game show. He started clapping for the contestant that had answered another answer correctly and won about $900.00. 

A couple of hours later, Arnold heard Grandma come in the house.

“Hi, Phil,” he heard Grandma remark.

“Hi, Pookie. Shortman was asking me something about a book.”

“What type of book?”

“He said it belonged to you. It was a Bible.”

“A Bible?” Pookie said and burst into laughter.

“I thought that too, Pookie. Go talk to Shortman about it.”

“All right. Where is Arnold?”

“Upstairs someplace.”

Grandma carried the grocery bags in the kitchen. It didn’t take her very long to put everything away. After throwing the brown plastic bags, she threw them into the trash can since they looked like they were going to fall apart. After shutting the door under the sink, Pookie headed up to Arnold’s room. She wanted to see if her memory would be sharp enough to talk about the Bible he’d found. That’s when she knocked on the door. Arnold answered.

“Your grandfather said something about you finding an old book. May I come in and see what type of book it is?” she asked.

Arnold let her in and then closed the door behind her.

At this age, she and Phil had been active in all the crazy things that went on in this boarding house. She watched as Arnold grabbed the Bible from his desk.

“I found this,” he began, gently handing the Bible to her.

She took a look.

“It’s really old, Grandma. It had your name in the book.”

“It did, huh? Let me see for myself.”

She put her glasses on for a better look.

“Where did you find it?” she asked.

“I found it in the closet by the door.”

“I don’t remember having this book. I’ll have to go back and think about it if I remember something about it.”

“Grandpa thinks it deserves to go into the trash.”

“I won’t want to do that. You can do whatever you want with it.”

“Thanks, Grandma.”

Then he and Pookie hugged each other and then she let herself out of the bedroom door.

Well, that wasn’t any help, he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally Wednesday. After school, Arnold ate supper early. Today was his first Bible study and Wayne’s as well. It was also the same day that they were going to talk about Sunday’s message. He’d heard this was something new that the Church had never thought of before. Arnold always liked being up – to – date on certain topics, this one included. He saw Laura there. She looked like she was waiting for him.

“Hello, Laura,” he greeted her.

“Hello, Arnold. How are you?”

“Fine, thank you. So have you thought of becoming a member of this Church or is it still too early to figure it out?” Arnold asked.

“A bit too early to think about it. What about you?”

“Same.”

“I’m sure we don’t need to stay the entire time Bible study is on tonight, would you think?” Laura asked.

“I have no idea how to answer that, Laura. I’m new to this too, you know,” Arnold reminded her.

“I forgot about that, but thank you for reminding me.”

“No problem. How was your day today?”

“It went well. What about yours?”

“It went okay. I had school today,” Arnold told her.

“How was your school day?”

“Fine. My friends are starting to tease me since I’m starting to be a Christian.”

“That’s how people think, I guess.”

“Could be right. I was thinking of inviting my friends when the baptism service is here. Maybe you could meet Rhonda I’ve mentioned,” Arnold told her.

“That would be wonderful, Arnold. I’d like to meet her.”

“Did you try calling her?”

“Yes, but it didn’t seem to work out,” Laura answered.

“That happens.”

After they had their conversation, Pastor Wayne looked in their direction. He walked over.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Laura and Arnold. Have you thought about becoming a member of this church yet?” Pastor Wayne asked.

“We’re still thinking about it, Pastor Wayne,” Arnold answered for both of them.

“I hope you can. We can come up with more ideas to add to the church activities.”

“Such as?” Laura asked.

“I’m not so sure what they could be, but we’ll work on this one step at a time. Bible Study is about to start,” Pastor Wayne told them.

That’s when Laura and Arnold took their seats. 

Before doing so, Arnold asked, “I have a question, Pastor Wayne. Do we have to stay for the entire hour?”

“If you’re not a member, I’m sure you could leave at anytime.”

“Thanks, Pastor Wayne. I have homework to catch up on.”

“Then you can stay for a while. What are you studying?” he asked Arnold.

“I’m not in college yet. I’m a sophomore,” Arnold answered.

“Oh. My bad,” Pastor Wayne said.

“That’s all right,” Arnold said.

Arnold decided to stay for fifteen minutes and then he’d return back to the boarding house and hit the books. When fifteen minutes arrived, Arnold whispered to Laura, “Tell Pastor Wayne good – bye for me. I have homework to do.”

“I’ll pass this on,” she whispered back.

“Thanks. See you Sunday.”

“You too, Arnold.”

Then she watched him leave the Church.


	9. Chapter 9

After last week’s Sunday service, Arnold was in his bedroom. He’d just gotten out of school for the weekend a few minutes ago. He had the Bible with him while lying on his bed. So far he’d been to the Baptist church twice and for right now he seemed to like Pastor Wayne. He flipped the Word to Psalm. This is what he read:

Clear my name, God; stick up for me  
Against these loveless, immoral people.  
Get me out of here, away  
From these lying degenerates.  
I counted on you, God.  
Why did you walk out on me?  
Why am I pacing the floor, wringing my hands  
Over these outrageous people?

Give my your lantern and compass,  
Give me a map,  
So I can find my way to the sacred mountain,  
To the place of your presence,  
To enter the place of worship,  
Meet my exuberant God,  
Sing my thanks with a harp,  
Magnicfient God, my God.

Why are you down in the dumps, dear soul?  
Why are you crying the blues?  
Fix my eyes on God-  
Soon I’ll be praising again.  
He put a smile on my face.  
He’s my God.

Then he turned to Revelation chapter 19. He read:

I heard a sound like massed choirs in Heaven singing,  
Halleljuah!  
The salvation and glory and power are God’s-  
His Judgments true, is judgments just  
He judged the great whore  
Who corrupted the earth with her lust.  
He avenged on her the blood of his servants.

Then, more singing:  
Halleljuah!  
The smoke from her burning billows up  
To high Heaven forever and ever and ever.

The Twenty – four Elders and the Four Animals fell to their knees and worshiped God on his Throne, praising:

Amen! Yes! Hallejuah!

From the Throne came a shout, a command:

Praise our God, all you his servants,  
All you who fear him, small and great!

Then I heard the sound of massed choirs, the sound of a mighty cataract, the sound of strong thunder:

Halleljah!  
The Master reigns,  
Our God, the Soverign Strong!  
Let us celebrate, let us rejoice,  
Let us give him the glory!  
The Marriage of the Lamb has come;  
His Wife has made herself ready.  
She was given a bridal gown  
Of bright and shining linen.  
The linen is the righteousness of the saints.

The Angel said to me, “Write this: ‘Blessed are those invited to the Wedding Supper of the Lamb.’” He added, “These are the true words of God!”  
I fell at his feet to worship him, but he wouldn’t let me. “Don’t do that,” he said. “I’m a servant just like you, and like your brothers and sisters who hold to the witness of Jesus. The witness of Jesus is the spirit of prophecy.”

Then I saw Heaven open wide – and oh! A white horse and its Rider. The Rider, named Faithful and True, judges and makes war in pure righteousness. His eyes are a blaze of fire, on his head many crowns. He has a Name with blood, and he is addressed as “Word of God.” The armies of Heaven, mounted on white horses and dressed in dazzling white linen, follow him. A sharp sword comes out of his mouth so he can subdue the nations,then rule them with a rod of iron. He treads the winepress of the raging wrath of God, the Soverign Strong. On his robe and thigh is written, KING OF KINGS, LORD OF LORDS.

I saw an Angel standing in the sun, shouting to all flying birds in Middle-Heaven, “Come to the Great Supper of God! Feast on the flesh of kings and captains and champions, horses and their riders. Eat your fill of them all – free and slave, small and great!”

I saw the Beast and, assembled with him, earth’s kings and their armies, ready to make war against the One on the horse and his army. The Beast was taken, and with him, his puppet, the False Prophet, who used signs to dazzle image. They were thrown alive, those two, into Lake Fire and Brimstone. The rest were killed by the sword of the One on the horse, the sword that comes from his mouth. All the birds held a feast on their flesh.

After reading that passage, Arnold flipped to the book of Genesis, beginning with chapter 2. It was about Adam and Eve. This is what he read:

At the time God made Earth and Heaven, before any grasses or shrubs had spouted from the ground – God hadn’t yet sent rain on Earth, nor was there anyone around to work the ground (the whole Earth was watered by underground spring) – God formed Man out of dirt from the ground and blew into his nostrils the breah of life. The Man came alive – a living soul!

Then GOD planted a garden in Eden, in the east. He put the Man he had just made in it. GOD made all kinds of trees grow from the ground, trees beautiful to look at and good to eat. The Tree – of – Life was in the middle of the garden, also the Tree – of – Knowledge – of Good and Evil.

A river flows out of Eden to water the garden and from there divides into four rivers. The first is named Pishon; it flows through Havilah where there is gold. The gold of this land is good. The land is also known for a sweet – scented resin and the onyx stone. The second river is named Gihon; it flows through the land of Cush. The third river is named Hiddekel and flows east of Assyria. The fourth river is the Euphrates.

GOD took the Man and sent him down in the Garden of Eden to work the ground and keep it in order.

GOD commanded the Man, “You can eat from any tree in the garden, except from the Tree – of – Knowledge – of Good – and Evil. Don’t eat from it. The moment you eat from that tree, you’re dead.”

GOD said, “It’s not good for the Man to be alone; I’ll make him a helper, a companion.” So GOD formed from the dirt of the ground all the animals of the field and all the birds of the air. He bought them to the Man to see what he would name them. Whatever the Man called each living creature, that was its name. The Man named the cattle, named the birds of the air, named the wild animals; but he didn’t find a suitable companion. 

GOD put the Man into a deep sleep. As he slept he removed one of his ribs and replaced it with flesh. GOD then used the rib that he had taken from the Man to make Woman and presented her to the Man.

The Man said,  
“Finally! Bone of my bone,  
flesh of my flesh!  
Name her Woman  
For she was made from Man.”  
Therefore, a man leaves his father and mother and embraces his wife. They become one flesh.  
The two of them the Man and his Wife, were naked, but they felt no shame.

Arnold found the story of Adam and Eve, who were the first humans created on Earth interested, so he continued on:

The serpent was clever, more clever than any wild animal GOD had made. He spoke to the Woman: “Do I understand that God told you not to eat from any tree in the garden?”

The Woman said to the serpent, “Not at all. We can eat from the trees in the garden. It’s only about the tree in the middle of the garden that God said, ‘Don’t eat from it; don’t even touch it or you’ll die.’”

The sepent told the Woman, “You won’t die. God knows that the moment you eat from that tree, you’ll see what’s really going on. You’ll be just like God, know everything, ranging all the way from good to evil.”

When the Woman saw that the tree looked like good eating and realized what she would get out of it – she’d known everything! – she took and ate the fruit and then gave some to her husband, and he ate.

Immediately the two of them did “see what’s really going on” – saw themselves naked! They sewed fig leaves together and makeshift clothes for themselves.

When they heard the sound of GOD strolling in the garden in the evening breeze, the Man and his Wife hid in the trees of the garden, hid from GOD.

GOD called to the Man: “Where are you?”

He said, “I heard you in the garden and I was afraid because I was naked. And I hid.”

GOD said, “We told you were naked? Did you eat from that tree I told you not to eat from?”

The Man said, “The Woman you gave me as a companion, she gave me fruit from the tree, and yes, I ate it.”

GOD said to the Woman, “What is this that you’ve done?”

“The serpent seduced me,” she said, “and I ate.”

GOD told the serpent:

“Because you’ve done this, you’re cursed,  
cursed beyond all cattle and wild animals,  
cursed to slink on your belly  
and eat dirt all your life.  
I’m declaring war between you and the Woman,  
Between your offspring and hers.  
He’ll wound your head,  
You’ll wound his heel.”

He told the Woman:

“I’ll multiply your pains in childbirth;  
you’ll give birth to your babies in pain.  
You’ll want to please your husband,  
But he’ll lord it over you.”

He told the Man:  
“Because you listened to your wife  
and ate from the tree  
That I commanded you not to eat from,  
‘Don’t eat from this tree,’  
The very ground will sprout throns and weeds,  
Planting and tilling and harvesting,  
Sweating in the fields from dawn to dusk,  
Until you return to that ground yourself, dead and buried;  
You started out as dirt, you’ll end up dirt.”

The Man, known as Adam, named his wife Eve because she was the moth of all the living.

GOD made leather clothing for Adam and his wife and dressed them,  
Everything, ranging from good to evil. What if he now should reach out and take fruit from the Tree – of – Life and eat, and live forever? Never – this cannot happen!”

So GOD expelled them from the Garden of Eden and sent them to work out of the garden and stationed angel – cherubim and a revolving sword of fire east of it, guarding the path to the Tree – of – Life.

Arnold paused for another few minutes, thinking GOD sounded a bit harsh to the Man and the Woman he had recently created. So Arnold decided to call God before reading the rest of the story.

“Father, I have a question for You,” Arnold said.

That’s when God appeared.

“Yes, Arnold?” He said.

“Why were you so hard on Adam and Eve, even if they disobeyed what you told them?” he asked.

“That was what I wanted to do was punish them for their own good. After I told them not to eat from the tree, they ended up doing it so that was why I gave them the curse.”

“That’s what it said in the story. What would have happen if they didn’t disobey?” Arnold asked.

“I left them to find out for themselves,” He answered.

To change the subject, God told Arnold, “I better go now since I have someone entering my Kingdom and I’d like to tell them if they made it to the Kingdom or not. We’ll talk again soon.”

That’s when the Angel disappeared. Now Arnold had his answer about the Garden of Eden.

Since he was still interested in seeing what had happened in the end of the story, so he continued on in chapter 4.:

Adam slept with Eve his wife. She conceived and had Cain. She said,  
“I’ve gotten a man, with GOD’s help!”

Then she had another baby, Abel. Abel was a herdsman and Cain a farmer.

Time passed. Cain brought an offering to GOD from the produce of his farm. Abel also brought an offering, but from the firstborn animals of his herd, choice cuts of meat. GOD liked Abel and his offering, but Cain and his offering didn’t get his approval. Cain lost his temper and went into a sulk.

“GOD spoke to Cain: “Why this tantrum? Why the sulking? If you do well, won’t you be accepted? And if you don’t do well, sin is lying in wait for you, ready to pounce; it’s out to get you, you’ve got to master it.”

Cain had words with his brother. They were out in the field; Cain came at Abel his brother and killed him.

GOD said to Cain, “Where is Abel your brother?”

He said, “How should I know? Am I his babysitter?”

GOD said, “What have you done! The voice of your brother’s blood is calling to me from the ground. From now on you’ll get nothing but curses from this ground; you’ll be driven from this ground that has opened its arms to receive the blood of your murdered brother. You’ll farm his ground, but it no longer give you its best. You’ll be a homeless wanderer on Earth.”

Cain said to GOD, “My punishment is too much. I can’t take it! You’ve thrown me off the land and I can never again face you. I’m a homeless wanderer on Earth and whoever finds me will kill me.”

GOD told him, “No. Anyone who kills Cain will pay for it seven times over.” GOD put a mark on Cain to protect him so that no one who met him would kill him.

Cain left the presence of GOD and lived in No – Man’s – Land, east of Eden. Cain slept with his wife. She conceived and had Enoch. He then built a city and named it after his son, Enoch.

Enoch had Irad,  
Irad had Mehujeal,  
Metushael had Lanmech.

Lamech married two wives. Adah and Zillah. Adah gave birth to Jabal, the ancestor of all who play the lyre and flute. Zillah gave birth to Tubal – Cain, who worked at the forge making bronze and iron tools. Tuble – Cain’s sister was Nanamah.

Lamech said to his wives,  
Adah and Zillah, listen to me;  
You wives of Lamech, hear me out:  
I killed a man for wounding me,  
A young man who attacked me.  
If Cain is avenged seven times,  
For Lamech it’s seventy – seven!

Adam slept with his wife again. She bore a son whom she named Seth. She said, “God has given me another child in place of Abel whom Cain killed.”  
And then Seth had a son whom he named Enosh.  
That’s when men and women began praying and worshiping in the name of GOD.

Arnold decided to stop there for now, but the beginning of Man and Woman seemed to interest him. He’ll pick out different books and verses at another time. That’s when Grandma called him to dinner, so he got up and headed downstairs to join the family.


	10. Chapter 10

That night before Arnold tucked himself into bed, he was on his knees and praying.

"Father, Thank You for helping me to start believing in You more. I also would like to say Thank You for recommending John Baptist Church. I have made new friends there. Please look after my mother and father. I still am interested in making this a journey to find them someday."

Arnold was not finished with that prayer, but he heard the Angel's voice and he was interrupted from the prayer.

"Arnold, I've been hearing you ever since we first met. I've had this plan for you ever since before you were born. I won't tell you where your parents are, but I do know they are still alive but all I can tell you is your father is already starting to show cancer signs but I will work on him and give you results."

"Cancer?" Arnold said with surprise.

He knew God looked after every living creature on Earth, including his mother and father.

"Yes, Arnold. I had to break the news up to you at some point."

"Is it still possible for me to meet them?" Arnold asked.

"That's impossible, but I can tell you they are out in Europe someplace, but I won't mention where," He told Arnold.

"Thank You for bringing me up – to – date on Mom and Dad."

"You're welcome, Arnold. I must be on my way, so I'll say good – night."

"Good – night, Father. I love You."

"I love you too, my child. Talk with you another time."

Then He vanished.

"I guess my prayer is over then, but I did learn something interesting about this prayer, but I do know what happened since I was starting to live here with Grandma and Grandpa," he said to himself as he turned the light off.


	11. Chapter 11

Unlike most teenagers, Arnold wasn't into listening to music or any of that other stuff like the kids do today like bringing their music in to distract the class. He was never interested in doing that. He took a seat after lunch was over and sat by Gerald.

"Hello," Arnold said to Gerald.

"Hi, Arnold. Are you still feeling strange since you said that prayer at lunch?" Gerald asked.

"Strange?" Arnold asked, but didn't get it.

"Yeah. You're scaring everybody including Helga since you started showing interest in this whole Jesus Christ thing."

"Oh. Not at all, Gerald. This is what He wants us to do."

Gerald looked around and found Eugene.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Eugene asked.

Gerald pointed at Arnold. He and Arnold had been best of friends for several years and Gerald knew him well enough that this whole Jesus Christ thing wasn't Arnold's interest until now.

"Eugene, have you noticed anything strange about Arnold recently?" Gerald asked.

"You mean him saying that strange prayer at lunch today?"

Eugene saw Gerald nod his head.

"Yes, I have. Arnold, give this whole Christian thing up. You're scaring me," Eugene said.

"I can't give it up, Eugene."

"Darn. You're not the Arnold we used to know," Eugene told him.

After that, the bell rang for the class to began.


	12. Chapter 12

It was another Sunday. Arnold saw in the church program that morning Pastor Wayne was going to continue the Romans Road series. As usual, Arnold sat next to Laura. He somehow had this feeling he and Laura will have a friendship in the future. He didn't get a chance to say hello to Pastor Wayne. He saw Pastor Wayne was busy chatting with other people so he ended up taking a seat next to Laura. They greeted each other.

Just then it was time for the service to began. Pastor Wayne opeed up with prayer as usual.

"Welcome to today's Sunday service. If you're a guest here today, please fill out the red slips in front of you. We would like to connect with you in the future. If you're a guest, I am preaching a series on Romans Road. Last Sunday was Romans 3:23. Today we will be focusing on Romans 6:23. Let's say a quick prayer.

"Lord, thank You for starting a new day for Your children today. Also Thank You for letting me continue to preach at John Baptist Church. There are a lot of people out there who are lonely and need prayers. We do know You are helping other people around the world to become ministers like myself and other members of John Baptist Church.

We know You already have a plan for Your children in this House for the near future. You already know our plan for the rest of the year and what will happen, even if we don't know. You do have a plan for everyone and everything. You already have decided to have new guests become members of John Baptist Church. There will be people who have been baptized before and plan to renew their faith. That is Your plan as well."

That's when Pastor Wayne finished that prayer.

"Today we will open our Bibles to Romans chapter six verse three.

But now that you've found you don't have to listen to sin tell you what to do, and have discovered the delight of listening to God telling you, what a surprise! A whole, healed put together life right now, with more and more of life on the way! Work hard for sin your whole life and your petition is death. But God's gift is real life, eternal life, delivered by Jesus, our Master.

"That is really powerful and good stuff this verse has. I'm sure everyone here has a favorite Scripture or two. I know I have a few of my own.

"Believe Jesus Christ died on the Cross to save you from your sins and give you eternal life. John 3:16

Believing in Jesus is a part of repenting. You change your mind from unbelief to believe, which results in a change of action.

"Keep this in mind for those who are new believers on John chapter three, verse sixteen said about eternal life. This means if we aren't followers and just believers, we must start thinking about the time Jesus Christ died on the cross for our sins.

"John chapter three, verse sixteen says, "Believe Jesus Christ died on the Cross to save you from your sins and give you eternal life."

When Pastor Wayne finished the verse, he heard half of the church congregation say "Amen." Of course it was true that He had several witnesses when Christ died on the Cross. He went on to continue.

"For those who are guests and members who weren't here last week, I'll give a quick review so you can catch up.

"If you are a first – time believer to Christ, welcome abroad. To start believing in Christ, you need to start hearing the voice in order to have prayers and conversations. We can have our conversations with the Lord without being in a church. We can conversate with Him at any time and any place. He expects hearing from us at all times even if we're busy and haven't thought of trying to get in contact with have been times I have not kept in contact with the Lord. There have been a few times I did not keep in contact with Jesus Christ for almost three months. I had homework to do, study for tests, you name it. I found out all this schoolwork took up too much of my time not to have one minute or one hour to be alone with God.

"Now let's say a quick prayer and then the worship team can come up.

"Lord, we want to Thank You for this message You sent me to preach this Sunday. Please keep talking to those who are new to this thing about being Christians to conintue saying the Salvation Prayer until we do the baptism. Maybe it will change those believer's minds about coming from guest to member of the Church.

"You can always tell us what new ideas we need to start looking into the future for the John Baptist Church. As we already know, You already know what Your plan is for the Church. For next Sunday you already know what I am going preach but I haven't found out from Scripture in Romans to start but we know there is a way You tell us what the message in Romans will be next week. In Your Name, Amen."

When Pastor Wayne walked down to take his seat in the front, the worship team started playing "What a Friend We Have in Jesus."

What a friend we have in Jesus, all our sins and greifs

To bear!

What a privilege to carry everything to God in prayer!

O what peace we often forfeit, O what needless pain

We bear,

All because we do not carry everything to God in prayer.

Have we trials and temptations? Is there any trouble

Anywhere?

We should never be discouraged, take it to the Lord

In prayer.

Can we find a friend so faithful who will all our sorrows share?

Jesus knows our every weakness; take it to the Cross

In prayer.

Are we weak and heavy laden, cumbered

With a load of care?

Precious Saviour, still our refuge, take it to the

Lord in prayer.

Do your friends despise,, forsake you? Take it to the Lord

In prayer.

In His arms He'll take and shield you; or you will

Find a solace there.

Blessed Savior, Thou hast promised Thou with all our

Burdens bear

Maybe we ever, Lord, be bringing all to Thee in earnest

Prayer.

Soon in glory bright unclouded there will be no

Need for prayer.

Rapture, praise and endless worship will be our

Sweet portion there.

When the worship team finished, Pastor Wayne dismissed the churh service. That's when everybody left.


	13. Chapter 13

It was another Sunday. Arnold saw in the church program that morning Pastor Wayne was going to continue the Romans Road series. As usual, Arnold sat next to Laura. He somehow had this feeling he and Laura will have a friendship in the future. He didn't get a chance to say hello to Pastor Wayne. He saw Pastor Wayne was busy chatting with other people so he ended up taking a seat next to Laura. They greeted each other.

Just then it was time for the service to began. Pastor Wayne opeed up with prayer as usual.

"Welcome to today's Sunday service. If you're a guest here today, please fill out the red slips in front of you. We would like to connect with you in the future. If you're a guest, I am preaching a series on Romans Road. Last Sunday was Romans 3:23. Today we will be focusing on Romans 6:23. Let's say a quick prayer.

"Lord, thank You for starting a new day for Your children today. Also Thank You for letting me continue to preach at John Baptist Church. There are a lot of people out there who are lonely and need prayers. We do know You are helping other people around the world to become ministers like myself and other members of John Baptist Church.

We know You already have a plan for Your children in this House for the near future. You already know our plan for the rest of the year and what will happen, even if we don't know. You do have a plan for everyone and everything. You already have decided to have new guests become members of John Baptist Church. There will be people who have been baptized before and plan to renew their faith. That is Your plan as well."

That's when Pastor Wayne finished that prayer.

"Today we will open our Bibles to Romans chapter six verse three.

But now that you've found you don't have to listen to sin tell you what to do, and have discovered the delight of listening to God telling you, what a surprise! A whole, healed put together life right now, with more and more of life on the way! Work hard for sin your whole life and your petition is death. But God's gift is real life, eternal life, delivered by Jesus, our Master.

"That is really powerful and good stuff this verse has. I'm sure everyone here has a favorite Scripture or two. I know I have a few of my own.

"Believe Jesus Christ died on the Cross to save you from your sins and give you eternal life. John 3:16

Believing in Jesus is a part of repenting. You change your mind from unbelief to believe, which results in a change of action.

"Keep this in mind for those who are new believers on John chapter three, verse sixteen said about eternal life. This means if we aren't followers and just believers, we must start thinking about the time Jesus Christ died on the cross for our sins.

"John chapter three, verse sixteen says, "Believe Jesus Christ died on the Cross to save you from your sins and give you eternal life."

When Pastor Wayne finished the verse, he heard half of the church congregation say "Amen." Of course it was true that He had several witnesses when Christ died on the Cross. He went on to continue.

"For those who are guests and members who weren't here last week, I'll give a quick review so you can catch up.

"If you are a first – time believer to Christ, welcome abroad. To start believing in Christ, you need to start hearing the voice in order to have prayers and conversations. We can have our conversations with the Lord without being in a church. We can conversate with Him at any time and any place. He expects hearing from us at all times even if we're busy and haven't thought of trying to get in contact with have been times I have not kept in contact with the Lord. There have been a few times I did not keep in contact with Jesus Christ for almost three months. I had homework to do, study for tests, you name it. I found out all this schoolwork took up too much of my time not to have one minute or one hour to be alone with God.

"Now let's say a quick prayer and then the worship team can come up.

"Lord, we want to Thank You for this message You sent me to preach this Sunday. Please keep talking to those who are new to this thing about being Christians to conintue saying the Salvation Prayer until we do the baptism. Maybe it will change those believer's minds about coming from guest to member of the Church.

"You can always tell us what new ideas we need to start looking into the future for the John Baptist Church. As we already know, You already know what Your plan is for the Church. For next Sunday you already know what I am going preach but I haven't found out from Scripture in Romans to start but we know there is a way You tell us what the message in Romans will be next week. In Your Name, Amen."

When Pastor Wayne walked down to take his seat in the front, the worship team started playing "What a Friend We Have in Jesus."

What a friend we have in Jesus, all our sins and greifs

To bear!

What a privilege to carry everything to God in prayer!

O what peace we often forfeit, O what needless pain

We bear,

All because we do not carry everything to God in prayer.

Have we trials and temptations? Is there any trouble

Anywhere?

We should never be discouraged, take it to the Lord

In prayer.

Can we find a friend so faithful who will all our sorrows share?

Jesus knows our every weakness; take it to the Cross

In prayer.

Are we weak and heavy laden, cumbered

With a load of care?

Precious Saviour, still our refuge, take it to the

Lord in prayer.

Do your friends despise,, forsake you? Take it to the Lord

In prayer.

In His arms He'll take and shield you; or you will

Find a solace there.

Blessed Savior, Thou hast promised Thou with all our

Burdens bear

Maybe we ever, Lord, be bringing all to Thee in earnest

Prayer.

Soon in glory bright unclouded there will be no

Need for prayer.

Rapture, praise and endless worship will be our

Sweet portion there.

When the worship team finished, Pastor Wayne dismissed the churh service. That's when everybody left.


	14. Chapter 14

That Thursday afternoon, Arnold was able to get together with Laura. She didn't have anything scheduled or anything, so he decided to invite her to dinner, but not his boarding house. He'd told her about the crazy people he's living with at the boarding house, so she understood.

"Maybe some other time I can meet your family," Laura said.

"You will. I'd still like you to meet my friends I've told you about," Arnold told her.

"All right."

They decided to go to a place that wasn't so busy. He offered to pay for her dinner.

"Arnold, that's very kind of you. You really don't need to do that."

"But I want to."

"I bought my own money to pay for my supper."

"Maybe next time you can. Unless you want to pay for both of us next time."

"I'll keep that in mind, Arnold."

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but I thought we could get together."

"We can do that anytime, even if we have different friends to see and do things with," Laura said.

"I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"Are any of your friends Christian like you are?"

"No. Some of them are Catholic. I don't mind it, but the Catholic beliefs are something I don't plan to believe anytime. They do understand I'm a spiritual person myself. A couple of them are Mormon, and that is a very difficult belief to understand since Mormons belief in Joseph Smith, one of the founders of the Mormon church."

Arnold had heard of the Mormon belief but never had the time to figure it out and he wasn't so sure when he would do that. Laura was a very nice person since their first day at John Baptist. That was also Pastor Wayne's first day at the church. Like Arnold had heard, he was supposed to be a great pastor for his first time doing it. Arnold could tell Pastor Wayne was doing well for himself since the day he began to preach about Romans Road. Arnold did know for sure in the near future Pastor Wayne would be doing series for his sermons.

"Tell me about you, Arnold. Are any of your friends Christians?"

"Not a one. They haven't yet gotten used to the new Arnold as yet. I'm sure they will. It takes time, you know."

"I believe that," Laura said.

"And we haven't yet got started into talking about what our last names were."

"I noticed that too, Laura. My last name is a funny one so please don't laugh."

Before he was going to share with her on what his last name was, a waitress came by to take their orders. So Arnold let Laura go first and then when she finished, he gave her his order. Then she left to give the chef the orders.

"Why would I laugh about your name?" Laura asked.

She watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell you and you'll see why people find it funny and we don't talk about it very much."

"That's understandable. Try me."

"It's Shortman."

"What kind of name is that?"

She tried not to laugh but kept the giggles inside. Arnold did notice that but he didn't say anything else after that.

"Arnold, do you ever say grace at dinner?" Laura asked.

"I did try that when I first started believing in the Lord, but not one person understood what was happening to me, so I don't do it anymore."

"Oh. Maybe we could do it tonight?"

"Are you allowed to do that in restaurants?" Arnold asked.

"Of course."

"Oh."

"That happens, and I understand," she told him.

"I know."

"So, Arnold, tell me what you do on your free time besides working at the hat store," Laura started.

"You know I go to school and my friends and I play baseball whenever we can. I help out with the crazy people at my boarding house, you name it."

"That sounds like a lot you have going there."

"I know. Life would be boring if we were all the same, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, Arnold, it would. Can you imagine what the world would look like if there weren't any words or numbers?"

"No. I've never thought about that one, to tell you the truth."

"Just something to think about."

"I know, Laura."

When the waitress came back with their orders, Laura and Arnold finished talking when the plates were placed in front of them.

When the waitress left, Laura said, "Should we say a short prayer?"

"Okay. Go ahead if you want to do it."

"Arnold, since you're a new believer and new at this, I think I'll let you have more practice on saying grace in public. Some believers aren't even shy doing this sort of thing. Have you tried doing it at your school?"

"Of course. I did it one day and my friends thought I wasn't myself."

"Oh. It wasn't yourself like they said because you weren't the same person you were before you became a Christ believer."

That's when their napkins were in their laps and their heads were down, Arnold began, "Lord, thank You for another day of friendship with Laura. We understand that You have plans for us in the future. We don't know what your plans are, but you're the only One who does know. Please help Pastor Wayne bring in more people to Your House. We don't know what it looked like before we came along, but if there weren't many people back then, please let the time be now. And let my friends start believing in you, but it is Your timing and not ours. In Your Name, Amen."

"That was a good prayer, Arnold. Keep working on this and it will get better," Laura told him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

When they finished eating their meals minutes later, their waitress came back.

"Would you like anything for dessert or are you all right now for?"

"We're fine, thank you. Could we have the receipt?" Arnold asked.

"Sure."

She gave it to him and then went to get more orders from customers.

"Let me pay half, Arnold," Laura said.

"No. I want to do this."

"If you say so, but at least let me leave a tip."

"You win on that one. I pay for dinner and you do the tip."

After that she didn't say anything and left $3.55 for tip.

Arnold saw her tip and thought it was a good number. Then they got up from the table and put their jackets on. It was supposed to be a breezy night.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now Saturday. Arnold always did his best to try to read the Bible every day if he could but it was not always that easy since he had schoolwork, a job, a family with tenants living the boarding house, and of course his friends. He told himself he would have a goal after being baptized he would join the Baptist church and start getting involved in their activities. He didn't want to say anything about this to Pastor Wayne yet, but it was best he didn't tell Pastor Wayne and either way Wayne would care or not. Then he grabbed out his Bible. Here's what he read:

Ecclesiates 12:9-14

Besides being wise himself, the Quester also taught others knowledge. He weighed, examined, and arranged many proverbs. The Quester did his best to find the right words and write the plain truth.

The words of the wise prod us to live well. They're like nails hammered home, holding life together. They are given by God, the one Shepherd.

But regarding anything beyond this, dear friend, go easy. There's no end to the publishing of books, and constant study wears you out so you're no good for anything else. The last and final word is this:

Fear God.

Do what he tells you.

And that's it. Eventually God will bring everything that we do out into the open and judge it according to its hidden intent, whether it's good or not.

Arnold reread what he just saw. Of course he found this true that everyone had to fear God, even when it was their time for Him to decide if it was their time to live in Heaven or Hell. Arnold knew who Satan was, but seemed to care less and less on what he needed to know about the Devil, but of course, Satan was around. Then he decided to put the thought of Satan away for now. Then he flipped to Lamentations 3:1-36 He read this:

I'm the man who has seen trouble,

Trouble coming from the lash of GOD's anger.

He took me by the hand and washed me

Into pitch – black darkness.

Yes, he's given me the back of his hand

Over and over and over again.

He turned me into a scarecrow

Of skin and bones, then broke the bones.

He hemmed me in, ganged up on me,

He locked me up in deep darkness,

Like a corpse nailed inside a coffin.

He shuts me in so I'll never get out,

Manacles my hands, shackles my feet.

Even when I cry out and plead for help,

He locks up my prayers and throws away the key.

He sets up blockades with quarried limestones.

He's got me cornered.

He's a prowling bear tracking me down,

A lion in hiding ready to pounce.

He knocked me from the path and ripped me to pieces.

GOD's loyal love couldn't have run out,

His merciful love couldn't have dried up.

They're created new every morning.

How great your faithfulness!

I'm sticking with GOD (I say it over and over).

He's all I've got left.

GOD proves to be good to the man who passionately waits,

To the woman who diligently seeks.

It's a good thing to quietly hope,

Quietly hope for help from GOD.

It's a good thing when you're young

To stick it out through the hard times.

When life is heavy and hard to take,

Go off by yourself. Enter the silence.

Bow in prayer. Don't ask questions:

Wait for hope to appear.

Don't run from trouble. Take it full – face.

The "worst" is never the worst.

Why? Because the Master won't ever

Walk out and fail to return.

If he works severely, he also works tenderly.

His stockpile of loyal love are immense.

He takes no pleasure in making life hard,

In throwing roadblocks in the way:

Stomping down hard

On luckless prisoners,

Refusing justice to victims

In the court of High God,

Tampering with evidence –

The Master does not approve of such things.

Again Arnold reread what he just saw. He wasn't so sure about that one, but he thought he'd save this Scripture for Pastor Wayne or Laura and see what he could understand. He decided to share this with Pastor Wayne since Wayne probably learned this while he was in school, but this was his first time preaching. He wrote down what he just read so he would try to remember to bring that question with him the next time he went to hear Pastor Wayne. Then he flipped to Mark 5:21-43

After Jesus crossed over by boat, a large crowd met him at the seaside. One of the meeting – place leaders named Jarius came. When he saw Jesus, he fell to his knees, besides himself as he begged, "My dear daughter is at death's door. Come and lay hands on her so she will get well and live." Jesus went with him, the whole crowd tagging along, pushing and jostling him.

A woman who had suffered a condition of hemorhaging for twelve years – a long succession of physicians had treated her, and treated her badly, taking all her money and leaving her worse off than before – had heard about Jesus. She slipped in from behind and touched his robe. She was thinking to herself, "If I put a finger on his rob, I can get well." The moment she did it, the flow of blood dried up. She could feel the change and knew her plague was over and done with.

At the same moment, Jesus felt energy discharging from him. He turned around to the crowd and asked, "Who touched my robe?"

His disciples said, "What are you talking about? With this crowd pushing and jostling you, you're asking, 'Who touched me?' Dozens have touched you!"

But he went on asking, looking around to see who had done it. The woman, knowing what had happened, knowing she was the one, stepped up in fear and trembling, knelt before him, and gave him the whole story. Jesus said to her, "Daughter, you took a risk of faith, and now you're healed and whole. Live well, live blessed! Be healed of your plague."

"Hi, Laura," he greeted her.

"Hi, Arnold. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, that's okay. I just finished reading."

"What were you reading, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Bible."

"Good pick. I haven't picked mine up yet either. What are your plans like for this weekend?"

"This weekend I have to work at Place of Hats for Friday and Saturday. Why?"

"I thought we could probably go to lunch and talk."

"What time would work for you, Laura?" he asked.

"Would noon work?"

"It could, but it looks like it's a lunch break, but I only have an hour's worth of lunch."

"That's all right. See you then."

"Where do you want to meet?" he asked.

"How about my house?"

"It's a bit far from my hat store, so how about if we meet at my store?"

"Okay. See you then."

"Good – bye."


	16. Chapter 16

Arnold was able to get together with Laura that Saturday. Arnold's first date was with Laura, even if they had just met on their first day at Baptist church. After Laura and Arnold started hanging out together, the more they got to know each other both personally and spiritually. Grandpa and Grandma never mentioned religion to him, so it sounded like they never found that out about their family generations, but Arnold had a little mystery on his hands by figuring it out for himself.

His first question had been since he found Grandma's Bible: 'Where did this Bible come from and Grandma looked at it when I first showed the book to her?' Somehow it didn't make any sense at all to him, but there was no need to have his fingers crossed to find the answer for himself. He brought it up to Laura when they got together for lunch.

"You look like there's something on your mind, Arnold," Laura told him once their waiter poured them some water. Their water had lemons in it. Neither of seemed to care one way or the other.

"Actually, Laura, there is something on my mind and I can't seem to figure it out."

"What is it you can't figure out?" Laura asked.

"It might sound complicated to you as it does to me, but I'll share with you anyway."

"Okay. Spit it out," Laura said.

There was a question that came to mind.

"Does it have something to do with the Lord?"

"Of course it does, Laura."

"I'd like to hear what your story is."

"I was at my house one day. I don't know why I did, but there was a way. I found an old copy of the Holy Bible. It looked like it was well – used, and the leather on the book was falling apart."

"Did you figure out who owned the Bible at one time?"

"Yes, I did. I opened the Bible and the handwriting was almost faded that you can't read the person's handwriting anymore. It had Grandma's name in the book but it was not her own handwriting. When I showed it to Grandpa, he said that the Bible didn't belong to him and it didn't look familiar. His question was if I got interested in religion and I said just recently."

"That makes no sense to me, Arnold. You did mention your family was never religious. If you found that Bible in your house, why would your grandparents keep quiet about that? Had this ever occur to your thinking?"

"Yes and no," Arnold told her truthfully.

"My family isn't religious either, so they really don't care if I choose to believe in the Lord. I did buy my own Bible."

"I borrowed a friend's Bible until I found my grandmother's Bible. The ribbon was in one of the books from the New Testament," Arnold continued.

"Since Pastor Wayne is working on the book of Romans with a combination of Acts, I think it makes sense to read it myself," Laura said.

"I never thought of that one, but it does make sense to read along with him," Arnold agreed.

"Why don't we read it together with one chapter at a time in both of the books?" Laura suggested.

"I think it's a good idea, Laura. Want to get started now?"

"Not this weekend. I'm baby – sitting for friend. Maybe next week? It would work best for me."

"Okay. Do you want me to telephone?" Arnold asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, Arnold. We'll talk then."

"Okay."

They exchanged phone numbers and Arnold paid the lunch bill.

"Thank you, Arnold. You are very kind," she told him.

"You don't know how many times I hear that."


	17. Chapter 17

Arnold decided to try and have a short conversation with Pastor Wayne today after the service. Pastor Wayne looked busy chatting with some guests who decided to come to today's service, so it wasn't a good time for conversation. Arnold looked at the church's program for this week. Since he and Laura first met each other on their first Sunday service, it looked to him that he'd made his decision on becoming a member at John Baptist. This was why he wanted to speak with Pastor Wayne.

Today Pastor Wayne thought today would be a good day to talk about John the Baptist for today's service. When the worship team finished singing Amazing Grace, Pastor Wayne came up and began speaking.

"The Lord was having a conversation with me earlier this week when I was going to work on this week's sermon. God and I decided this week's service will be talking about John the Baptizer. So I went ahead and worked on this sermon.

"If you are wondering who my favorite character was in the Word of God, it is John the Baptist himself. He was called from God to baptize people in the water. Of course Jesus Himself was there. He also was baptized from John. People asked this question since they didn't understand much about what John had just done, and Jesus and his disciples were there, "How come you get baptized for?"

"This is what we read from John 2:35-51

"The next day John was back at his post with two disciples, who were watching. He looked up, saw Jesus walking nearby and said, "Here he is, God's Passover Lamb."

"The two disciples heard him and went after Jesus. Jesus looked over his shoulder and said to them, "What are you after?"

"They said "Rabbi, where are you staying?"

He replied, "Come along and see for yourself."

They came, saw where he was living, and ended up staying with him for the rest of the day. It was late afternoon when this happened.

Andrew, Simon, Peter's brother, was one of the two who heard John's witness and follow Jesus. The first thing he did after finding where Jesus lived was find his own brother Simon, telling him, "We've found the Messiah." He immediately led himself to Jesus.

Jesus took one look up and said, "You're John's son, Simon? From now on your name is Cephas." The next day, Jesus decided to go to Galilee. When he got there, he ran across Philip and said, "Come, follow me." Philip's hometown was Bethsadia, the same as Andrew and Peter.

Philip went and found Nathanel and told him, "We've found the One Moses wrote of in the Law, the One preached by the prophets. It's Jesus, Joseph's son, the one from Nazareth!" Nathanel said, "Nazareth! You've got to be kidding." But Philip said, "Come, see for yourself." When Jesus saw him coming, he said, "There's a real Israelite, not a false bone in his body."

Nathanel said, "Where did you get that idea? You don't know me." Jesus answered, "One day, long before Philip called you here, I saw you under the fig tree." Nathanle said exclaimed, "Rabbi! You are the Son of God, the King of Israel!" Jesus said, "You've become a believer simply because I say I saw you under the fig tree. You haven't seen anything yet!" Before this is over, you're going to see heaven open and God's angels descending to the Son of Man and ascending again."

"What Jesus said in this passage is true. He knows who we are, how old we are, who the family members are, what type of career we have, our every inch on our hair, how much time we have here on Earth and lots of other things about us as well. I won't talk about John the Baptist in this entire sermon, but this passage could probably give you who decide to become a believer in Christ on what John the Baptist did in the Word. That is how this church got its name."

Pastor Wayne finished his sermon off with a prayer and then the worship team got up to sing "Mighty to Save." When the worship team walked off, the other church members and guests got up, put their jackets on, grabbing their Bibles, laughing and talking at the same time with children and teenagers following behind.

Arnold and Laura said good – bye to one another and he watched Laura walk out to the parking lot. Once Laura was no longer to be seen, Arnold waited in line to have a conversation with Pastor Wayne. When he finished talking, Pastor Wayne saw Arnold patiently waiting.

"Hello, Arnold. What did you think of today's service?" he asked.

"I thought it went well, Pastor Wayne, thank you for asking. There is something I'd like to ask you."

"What's your question, Arnold?"

"I've been thinking about this since I first started coming here when I am being baptized I would choose to be a member of the church."

"That is up to you and God, Arnold. The door will open for the right time for you to both. See you next week."

"Have a nice week," Arnold said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I know I don't post here often but I'd like to thank all those who have enjoyed my stories, even if nobody is reviewing. I have done lots of fics in the past, but I've been posting them to fanfiction dot net but I do plan to post them here when I can. I've also been focusing on original works as well. I'm playing around with new ideas for stories, but some of them are series but Family Ties is a piece of original work but no name for series yet. This story is finished but I finished it last year so I thought you all would like to see how the story will end. Happy reading!

Every night, Arnold would say his prayers before going to sleep, he thought about Sunday's conversation with Pastor Wayne about being baptized and become a member of the church. He'd been praying and thinking about this ever since he started attending the church's services. He thought God was leading him to become baptized as well as a new member of the church.

The more he thought about it, the more he saw that John Baptist Church was now starting to be his home church.

"Father, I do remember the conversation Pastor Wayne and I had. When will the right time to become a member of the church?" Arnold asked.

Once he finished asking that question, he heard God come in to answer the question.

"Arnold, the baptism is coming closer. When you have eternal life, you will answer this one out on your own."

Arnold listened to what the Creator just said was true. Ever since his first visit at the church, it made him think God agreed with last week's conversation with Pastor Wayne.

The baptism was coming in the next week or so. While there was still enough time, it gave Arnold plenty of time to get started on his invitations so he would know who is coming and who isn't. Even if some of his friends might turn the invitation down, but he's been used to this.

He had a conversation with Laura about this and they thought it was a good time for their friends and family get together and meet one another. It was now Friday evening. He'd finished his schoolwork early, so he thought it was a good time to call up Laura.

After he dialed her number she'd given him, Arnold listened to the phone ring a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" he heard a female voice say.

He heard it wasn't Laura who answered. It must've been a family member.

"May I ask who's calling?" the female's voice asked.

"I'm Arnold. I am a friend of Laura. Is she home?"

"Hold on, please."

While waiting for Laura, Arnold quietly thought to himself the woman sounded very professional, but didn't bother saying it out loud for the boarding house to hear, so he thought it made sense to keep it to himself. That's when Laura was able to take his call.

"Hello, Arnold. My friend said you were calling. I thought you wouldn't call. A lot of the gentlemen I talk with always break their promise."

"At least I called. When do you want to get together?" Arnold asked.

"I almost forgot we were talking about this. I've been busy with schoolwork, baby – sitting and invitations for baptism."

"You sound like a busy person," he told her.

"I know. A few of my friends say I don't have much fun with this schedule I have."

"Do any of your friends know you're starting to show some interest in God?''

"Some of them do, and they have seen what a different person I have been recently. At least they see I'm not the same Laura they know anymore. But they do know religion isn't for anybody. With those I've been friends with still haven't started paying attention to me and my new interest. Remember what John 3:16 said about us being sinners to have eternal life.

"I do see you have a very good point, Laura. Even my classmates have noticed I'm not the same football head they know anymore, so they see for themselves everybody changes, including you and me. What time would work in your schedule for us to get together and read the Bible?" he asked.

"How about Saturday? Late morning?" she asked.

"I'm open. I have this weekend off from my schedule, so it can work."

When he finished saying that, he added, "How would you feel about coming to my house? You can meet my grandparents," he said.

"I think that's a good idea, Arnold. I can take the bus over."

"Okay."

Then he gave her the boarding house's address.

"See you then," Laura said and disconnected.


	19. Chapter 19

A few more weeks passed and Pastor Wayne's Romans Road series was coming to an end. Arnold and Laura were finally finished working on their invitations to the baptism they were involved in. The Saturday before the baptism arrived, Laura finally had her chance to meet his family at the boarding house.

Once Laura arrived at Arnold's doorstep when the bus disappeared, Laura saw that the boarding house was an old building. She and Arnold agreed he and his friends and family would be better off meeting her family and friends at John Baptist church when the baptism was over.

When Laura rang the doorbell, Grandpa opened the door. Before he let her side, she asked if Arnold was there.

"Of course Arnold's here. Won't you come on in? You're not familiar to me. What is your name?"

"Laura."

She said her name once Grandpa closed the door behind her. She waited while Grandpa said, "Shortman, your friend is here."

Arnold walked downstairs. His best friend, Gerald was over that day. Arnold invited Gerald over so they couldsend his baptism invitations. Laura already finished hers and some of her friends accepted the invitations and the others turned her down since their schedules didn't fit.

"Hi, Laura," Arnold greeted her.

"Hello, Arnold. Nice place you have."

"My family likes it too. That was my grandfather you just met."

"Oh. You can give me the grand tour of this place later."

"Okay. My best friend is here. Why don't you come and follow me?"

"Okay, Arnold. Lead the way."

She followed him upstairs to his bedroom. Gerald was standing, looking out f the window. Arnold finappy opened his bedroom door. It caught Gerald's attention. He turned and found Arnold with Laura.

"Gerald, I'd like you to meet my friend, Laura. She's the friend from church I told you about."

"Hi, Gerald. It's nice to meet you," Laura said as she let Gerald shake her hand.

"Arnold's told me a lot about you," he told her.

She decided to stand for a while longer before Arnold and Gerald asked her to find a seat to sit in.

"No thank you. That's very kind of you two, but I'm fine where I am for now."

"So, Laura, Arnold says you are in college," Gerald began.

"Yes, I am. I'm almost finished with my freshman year."

"Do you know what you want to do once you graduate?"

"Not yet, Gerald. I'm only waiting for the job God wants me to do."

"Oh," was all Gerald told her.

"What about you, Gerald? Are you a religious person?"

"Actually, no. My family is like Arnold's. We don't show much interest of God, but once Arnold started believing in Christ, I am only interested in hearing what Arnold says and that's it."

"I happen to think you and your friends can do better than that."

"Laura, don't rush Gerald's interest. Nobody likes to be rushed," Arnold spoke up.

"He's right, though," Gerald agreed.

"Do you plan to show up for the baptism?" Laura asked him.

"Of course. Arnold and I have been friends for a long time. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Gerald answered.

"That's good. Some of my friends and family are planning to show up as well. Would I ever get a chance to meet your other friends, Arnold?" Laura asked.

"Of course you will. Some of them will show up while some of them don't," he answered.


	20. Chapter 20

The weekend flew by pretty fast for Arnold. He didn't have to work over the weekend, so now would be the time to finish working on the baptism invitations and handing them out to his friends tomorrow before or after school started, but lunch could always work out too. He'd already heard from Laura her invitations were finished and handed out to her friends, but she did mention the ones who weren't religious wouldn't be going to John Baptist. Arnold found that understandable but he didn't have a family member or friends who were spiritual, and that was okay.

Several of his friends at lunch watched Arnold.

"What are those envelopes in your hand for, Arnold?" Harold asked.

Harold was never crazy about religion, but like the rest of his friends, he wanted to see how Arnold would manage it.

"Harold, these are invitations. I'm going to be baptized this Sunday and I'd like everybody to come. I'm not making you guys at all to come but I'd like it for my friends to be there. I do understand none of you believe in God, but I'm still inviting you all anyway."

"Why would we need invitations to some stupid church service?" Helga asked.

"So I would know who is coming and who isn't. The baptism will be inside the church," Arnold told her.

Helga didn't say anything when he answered her question.

"Let me know if any of you can come. A lot of the church members' friends and family will be there to see this happen," Arnold told his friends.

"How big is the congregation?" Sid asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's a good question, Sid," Arnold said.

"Oh," was all Sid could think of to say.

During the week, Arnold didn't get a chance to talk with Laura, but he did understand she was in college and older than he was. It didn't seem to matter at all. All of Arnold's friends were going to be there, but their favorite teacher, Mr. Simmons was invited but he was never really a believer in God so it was okay he missed out.

Friday night before going to sleep, Arnold had a conversation with the Lord Almighty.

"Father, I wanted to thank You for directing me to John Baptist Church and making friends there. I have made a decision," Arnold said while on his knees in his bedroom.

"Arnold, it was my plan for you to start believing in me and grow a relationship," God told him.

"Oh. Do you think it's time I become a member at the Church?" Arnold asked.

"Since you've been going there for some time now, I'm still leaving that decision to you and answer that question to yourself. If you choose to do so, I will be proud of you. I will be at the Church on Sunday and direct Wayne to baptize you and you'll have a new life in Christ."

"I understand, Father. And also thank You for me to notice Grandma forgot she had your Word when she was growing up. I do believe that the Word is not meant for throwing away. I would never do such a thing."

Arnold and God talked for a while longer and that night, he ended up saying the Salvation Prayer before turning out the light.

"Dear Lord Jesus, I know that I am a sinner and that I am separated from You. I believe that You called died for me on the cross and rose again to give eternal life. I ask You to forgive me of my sins and take control of my life. I invite You Jesus to live in my heart. Thank You for saving me and making me your child. In Jesus' Name, Amen."

When finished saying that prayer, Arnold got up to turn his light out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the ending of this story. I would like to thank LoveofVelma for his title suggestion and my pastor, Mark Palmer for suggesting the idea of Acts for the baptism bit. Name used by permission.

It was now Sunday. Arnold arrived early to the church. Laura was there when he walked in. His friends were going to be there, but so far he only saw Helga, Harold, Lila, and Gerald but the others will be on their way. Arnold walked over to sit by Laura.

"Hi, Arnold," Laura greeted him.

"Hello, Laura. I see some of my friends are here. Do you want to meet them now or wait until the service is over?"

"Now would be fine. You can meet my friends after the service. They said they'll be late and I understand."

Arnold watched as Laura got out of her seat. Arnold's friends watched as they headed over.

It was now Sunday. Arnold arrived early to the church. Laura was there when he walked in. His friends were going to be there, but so far he only saw Helga, Harold, Lila, and Gerald but the others will be on their way. Arnold walked over to sit by Laura.

"Hi, Arnold," Laura greeted him.

"Hello, Laura. I see some of my friends are here. Do you want to meet them now or wait until the service is over?"

"Now would be fine. You can meet my friends after the service. They said they'll be late and I understand."

Arnold watched as Laura got out of her seat. Arnold's friends watched as they headed over.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Laura," Arnold said.

"I've heard so much about you, Laura. Arnold talks about you a lot," Helga said.

"He does the same about you, Helga," Laura said.

"And you remember me of course," Gerald said.

"Right. Arnold, is your friend Rhonda coming?" Laura asked.

"I hope so."

"Rhonda said she couldn't make it today, Arnold. She had plans to get her hair trimmed," Lila said.

"Thank you for telling me, Lila. She's missing a chance to meet you, Laura," Arnold said.

Harold thought to himself, 'I still think Arnold is falling in love with this Laura. She is older than us!'

That's when Arnold saw Pastor Wayne walk by. Arnold never figured it out if Pastor Larsen was married, and that was none of his business to get into a minister's private life.

That's when the worship team began to play. Arnold and Laura went back to their seats. Today they were going to sing How Great Is Our God. Helga really didn't care for this type of music but today she had no choice. 'This sounds like a boring service so far, but since football head invited me, I can't turn his invitation down.'

The Splendor of the King

Clothed in majesty

Let all the earth rejoice

All the earth rejoice

He wraps Himself in light

And darkness tries to hide

It trembles His voice

Trembles at His voice

How great is our God, sing with me

How great is our God and all will see

How great, how great is our God

Age to age, He stands

And time in His hands

Beginning and the End

Beginning and End

The Goodhead Three in One

Father, Spirit, Son

Lion and the Lamb

Lion and the Lamb

How great is our God, sing with me

How great is our God and all will see

How great, how great is our God

How great is our God

Name above all names

How great is our God and all will see

Worthy of our praise

How great, how great is our God

My heart will sing

How great is our God

How great is our God

Name above all names

How great is our God and all will see

Worthy of our praise

How great, how great is our God

My heart will sing

How great is our God

How great, how great is our God

Name above all names

How great is our Hod and all will see

Worthy of our praise

How great, how great is our God

My heart will sing

How great is our God

How great is our God

How great is our God and all will see

How great, how great is our God

Next they sang How Great Thou Art.

O Lord my God,

When I am in awesome power

Consider all

The world Thy Hand hath made,

I see the stars,

I hear the rolling thunder,

Thy pow'r throughout

The universe displayed;

Then sings my soul,

My Savuior Good to Thee,

How Great Thou Art!

How Great Thou Art!

When through the woods

And forest glades I wander

I hear the birds

Sing sweetly in the trees;

When I look down

From lofty mountain grandeur

And hear the brook

And feel the gentle breeze;

And when I think

That God, His Son not sparing;

Sent Him to die,

I sacrce can take it in;

That on the Cross,

My burden gladly bearing,

He bled and died

To take away my sin.

When Christ shall come,

With shouts of acclamination,

And take me home,

What joy fill my heart!

Then I shall bow

In humble adoration

And there proclaim,

"My God, how great Thou Art!"

That was enough for the worship music for that day and then everyone sat down. Pastor Wayne got up to face the congregation.

"As far as you all know, today is the baptism service. I know this is my first baptism service and I don't want to screw up. If I do, I won't forgive myself," he said in truth and jokingly.

So he started the sermon with a prayer and then when he finished saying, "In Your Name, Amen," he went to John 3:16.

"Flip your Bibles to John chapter three, verse sixteen. You will see I haven't planned on Romans and Acts today, since John 3:16 is part of this Romans Road series. Here's what it says:

Believe Jesus Christ died on the Cross to save you from your sins and give you eternal life.

"This entire Scripture is very true. That is what happens when we choose to be baptized through Christ. That means we have a new life when we decide to do this. I have done some more research on this topic. I found some Scripture that involved the alphabet spiritually. Here's what I found:

(A) All people are sinners. Romans 3:23

(B) The Bible is God's Word of love and salvation. John 20:31

(C) The condition of sinners is serious. 2 Thessalonians 2:12

(D) Christ died to save sinners. Romans 5:8

(E) Everyone who believes will have eternal life John 3:16

(F) You are saved through faith. Romans 1:17

(G) Good works will not save you. Ephesians 2:8-9

(H) Hell and punishment are waiting for those who don't believe. 2 Thessalonians 1:8-9

(I) Nothing is impossible for God. Luke 1:37

(J) There is joy in heaven over one sinner who repents. Luke 15:10

(K) If you trust God, he will keep you away from sin. Jude 24

(L) God loves sinners and wants to save them. John 3:16

(M) God has mercy on unbelievers. Romans 11:32

(N) Jesus is the only name by which you can be saved. Acts 4:12

(O) You show God you love him by obeying his commandments. 1 John 5:3

(P) God is patient with unbelievers. 2 Peter 3:9

(Q) Those who don't believe should quickly decide to follow Jesus. 2 Corinthians 6:2

(R) Christians have a reason to rejoice. Luke 10:20

(S) The Bible, the Scriptures, can teach you how to be saved. 2 Timothy 3:15

(T) You should give thanks to God for the wonderful gift of salvation. 2 Corinthians 9:15

(U) The Holy Spirit helps us understand God's Word. 1 Corinthians 2:12

(V) Jesus has gained victory over death for you. 1 Corinthians 15:54

(W) Whoever calls on Jesus will be saved. Acts 2:21

(X) God loves you so much he calls you his child. 1 John 3:1

"And what I just read to you is so true. I've been a minister for a short while now, but I would be patient on what the Lord Almighty wants me to do as your pastor for this following year. Even I don't know since the Lord already has planned out what this House will be like when I get to know you all.

"Those who chose to be baptized today shall come up in a few minutes. I don't know who you are to choose to have a new relationship with the Lord, but I do hope you enjoy the new life you are about to have. I'd like to finish the service and then baptize you.

"When you're thinking of becoming a Christian, you're often told to say a salvation prayer in order to give your heart over to Jesus. Why is it we say such a prayer, and what are some of the verses we can say that makes up a salvation prayer?

"Some people refer to be salvation prayer as a Sinner's Prayer. It sounds like a harsh name, but when you consider that part of the prayer involves admitting that we are all sinners, both names make sense."

When Pastor Wayne finished his sermon, the whole congregation watched as Arnold, Laura and some others who planned to be baptized. Arnold didn't care who went first and who went last, but he had a feeling that Pastor Wayne would choose who would go first. And Wayne did so. He called Laura.

Arnold saw his friends and the other congregation members watch as Pastor Wayne sprinkled Laura. Everyone including Arnold clapped for her. Several people whistled as they clapped.

"Do you have anything you want to share with us, Laura?" Pastor Wayne asked.

Laura nodded her head and shared her testimony to the congregation. When she finished, there was more clapping and whistling.

"You now have a new life since your old life is washed away," Pastor Wayne told her.

Arnold was next.

"Arnold, would you like to share with us as an unbeliever of Jesus Christ to become a believer?" Pastor Wayne asked.

Arnold did share but he kept it nice and short since there were other people behind him who were waiting their turn. Again he saw the congregation clapping and whistling.

"Pastor Wayne, I have thought about becoming a member of this church. Now that I'm in a new relationship with Christ, I decide to be a part of the church," Arnold said.

"Welcome aboard, Arnold. We will enjoy having you here," Pastor Wayne said.

Then he baptized five other people and then the service was over.

Pastor Wayne gave a sigh of relief and saw he didn't mess up his first baptism service. He hoped to keep this up in the future. He watched as Arnold and Laura head over to Laura's friends. There weren't many friends for him to meet, and he was fine with that. His boarding house family didn't seem interested in coming to the service today, and Arnold was disappointed but he was never sure if they would start believing in Christ. When Arnold and his friends walked out of the church a few minutes later, he said, "So what did you think of today?"

"It went well if you ask me, Arnold. What do you plan to do with your new relationship with Christ?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know and only God knows my plan for the future relationship. I'd like to see what He can do."


End file.
